Liar
by Black-heart-of-Rose
Summary: Alois addresses his unfaithful butler before he dies, recalling his unrequited love for Ciel and Claude as he does.


Author's Note:

Okay, I'm sorry for not posting anything lately to "Hollow". I've been majorly busy and had a bit of writer's block, so I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.

In the meantime, I've written three new fanfictions for you guys: this, a _Lord of the Flies_ crack, and an Alice in Wonderland/American McGee's Alice crossover. Hopefully I can also get some fics out for _Death Note_ and some other animes soon.

Anyway, review and rate, _si vous plait_!

Love and apologies

~Rose

You were a lie. I see that now as I lay underneath this tree, dying. You don't care. You never did. I was nothing to you—an unappetizing meal, a pointless job. I pale in comparison to Ciel Phantomhive. He is the sun and I am the moon, bound together, chasing one another, but kept apart by our differences. When we eclipsed, you found him and became obsessed.

That was no surprise. I had been obsessed, as well. I _am_ obsessed. I love Ciel. I love him far more than I ever loved you, but you are the one I need now, not him.

Honestly, I wish I needed Ciel.

I wish someone would love me back.

I hear the dogs circle me and wonder whether you will ever come. But, first in my mind, as always, is Ciel.

_He smiled gently at me in a rare moment of amusement, "Is that so, Lord Trancy?" he teased, all traces of his cruelty and hatred for me gone for this one beautiful moment. I really don't even remember what I'd said, only that it made the love of my life—my absolute obsession—smile at me. So, I leaned across the table that separated us and kissed him quickly and softly on the lips, startling both of us into a deep silence._

_ "My apologies, Ciel," I finally sighed, "I don't know what—" But I didn't need to finish my insincere apology. The teal-haired boy across from me kissed me back, licking gently at my lips, to which I opened eagerly. His butler certainly taught him better than you ever taught me, as his tongue alone was sending violent shivers of ecstasy down my spine. Our passionate kiss deepened even further as I leaned up to press ourselves as close as the table between us allowed, but even that wasn't enough._

_ Ciel broke the kiss, scowling at the table as he shoved it away and kicking away the chair behind me for good measure, "Must you have so much furniture, Alois?"_

_ I grinned, "Claude insists on it." He wrapped his thin arms around me once more and suddenly a thought bloomed into my mind, "Wait, Ciel. What about Sebastian?"_

_ "What about him?" The boy growled, obviously annoyed, "He thinks I'll follow him everywhere, that I actually care about him."_

_ I blinked, "Well, don't you?"_

_ "Do you care about Claude?" He asked evasively._

_ "Not nearly as much as I care about you," I confessed._

_ He didn't answer for a long time, and instead watched my eyes for any hint of a lie. It was almost as if he didn't know what to think about someone caring about him for real instead of just wanting him for food. He finally broke into a smile when he found no deception and kissed me again, his arms wrapping around my waist as I looped mine around his neck, pressing closer and closer together. He slipped his hands further down, cupping my ass, squeezing it gently. I moaned hungrily into his mouth, pressing myself closer to him. I had plenty of experience with what I was supposed to do to please my partner—I'd only had to do it most my life—and I put that information to good use for Ciel, tracing up and down every crevice of his beautiful body, eliciting warm moans from both of us._

_ I often compared that moment to when one is assembling a puzzle and two pieces that are unlike in every way manage to click together, and though they don't belong together, they want to stay. It was a moment of fiery passion and raw lust, built from years of demonic company and magnified by inexplicable frustration. I loved it. I wished we could stay wrapped around each other for all eternity, but you and Sebastian must have an uncanny sense of timing, as you both entered at that very moment, slight panic on both your faces._

_ "Get away from Master Ciel, Lord Trancy," Sebastian growled, his red eyes narrowing dangerously at me._

_ I floundered at the thought of confronting my love's terrifying butler, but Ciel certainly didn't, "This doesn't concern you, Sebastian. Leave at once! That's an order!"_

_ Of course, you had to interfere, "My Lord, I would advise taking Sebastian's request to heart."_

_ "Fuck. Off." I replied, my temper snapping, "You are _not_ my master. I am _yours_."_

_ And so Ciel did something I never thought such a quiet boy would. He ripped off my shorts, right in front of you and Sebastian, releasing his own erection soon after, proving that both of us were hard and hungry for this. He breathed, "Is it alright if I don't prepare you?"_

_ I looked warily over at you both, seeing that both of you were seething with barely suppressed rage, but unable to move since the orders we gave you did not permit you to do anything but leave. So, I beamed, "Go ahead, Ciel~! I'm perfectly ready!" I squirmed my hips a bit which made him turn a violent red._

_ "Stop being so damned _sexy_." He growled as he lined up with my entrance, thrusting in with a quick snap of his hips. We both cried out in astonishment: Ciel from with strange feeling of being inside someone, and me from slight pain._

_ I croaked, "Move, dammit." He quickly obeyed, moving slowly at first before picking up speed, ramming me hard into the wall I was leaning on as I melted into a puddle of incomprehensible moans and cries. My legs could barely hold me up, and I marveled at how well Ciel held us both. I honestly hadn't expected such strength from the little teen that was buried deep inside me. I cried loudly as he hit something that felt _amazing_: my prostate. "Again!" I screamed, squirming to get closer, desiring more of that delicious friction._

_ He chuckled, "In your dreams, you little whore." He pulled out of me quicker than I could really register, allowing me to fall to the ground like a puppet that's strings have been suddenly sliced away. It took an obscene length of time for me to truly register the thin, pale arms around Sebastian's neck, the beautiful smile Ciel was wearing, the amused smirk on Sebastian's face._

_ When everything did click, I turned to them and screamed out a broken, insane laugh. Ciel's smile fell, replaced by fear and annoyance, "Shut up, Trancy."_

_ I laughed again, staggering to my feet, my shattered heart remaining there on the floor, unusable. I wrapped my arms around Ciel and giggled, "That's so mean, Ciel~! So cruel to leave right in the middle!"_

_ He shuddered, "I don't want you, Alois. I never did. Surely you can see that." But I saw the lust shining in his eyes, the unbidden desire for me, for anything that was not demonic in nature._

_ "Liar," I purred, "I can see right through you!"_

_ He shoved me off, making me collapse again, "Get away from me, you fucking _whore_!" _

_ I looked straight into his eyes, all smiles wiped from my face and declared, "You will not be rid of me for long, Ciel. When I die… Well, I'll be sure to find a way to be with you again and you won't be able to leave me so easily."_

_ You all left me, then. I sat there for a long time, falling asleep half-naked and cold. You didn't come to get me. Actually, you only came to announce that Ciel would be coming over again next week before you left me again._

_ That next week was to be my last week._

You come to watch me die. In my heart, I always knew you would. That's why I came out here, I suppose. I wanted to watch you follow. I smile vaguely at you before giving one final order: _"Give my soul to Ciel Phantomhive. It was always his, anyway."_

You don't want to, but you have no choice. It's my order, after all, and no matter how much you'd rather be with Ciel, you are mine.


End file.
